No Reins
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sequel to A Patient Love Blossoms. Hinata has moved in with Naruto and Hiashi isn't happy about it. He orders Neji to bring her home, but he refuses. Hiashi then takes things to the extreme and tries to distroy Naruto. NaruHina KibaxOC


Naruto

No Reins

This is the sequel to 'A Patient Love Blossoms.'

To give everyone a little clue as to what to expect with this story, Hinata and Naruto are finally a couple and everyone but Hiashi is happy for them. He takes his frustration out on Hinata, Terra and Neji. After Hiashi looses his temper in front of Tsunade, Neji, Hanabi and Hinata leave the Hyuga clan, leaving Hiashi to himself. Read to see what he does after that.

This story takes place a little after Shippuden.

Chapter 1- Take A Stand Neji!

Midnight was always one of the most peaceful times in Kohona. The moon shines brightly on the streets below, all the shops and resturants have closed for the night and everything is peaceful, almost like the whole village is brought into harmony. That is, all except for a very disturbing Hyuga household. Hiashi Hyuga has just learned of his daughter's relationship with Naruto Uzumaki.

"This has to be some kind of joke! Tell me this is your way of being funny!" shouted Hiashi at his 19 year old nephew.

"I already told you. Hinata is with Naruto. She moved in with him two days ago, and to be honest, uncle, i'm happy for them.' stated the young Hyuga.

"Neji! I want you to go and bring her home at once!" Hiashi slammed his fists onto the table in front of him, expecting to scare Neji into doing what he wanted.

Unfortunatly, this didn't work. "No. I'm going to leave them be, and you should to. This really is none of your concern." said Neji with perfect calmness.

"You dare go against my wishes!? I should turn your brain to mush with the curse just for that!" shouted Hiashi. This slightly scared Neji. He wanted to protect Hinata, but he was afraid if he went against Hiashi again, he would be killed.

"I will talk this over with Hinata tomarrow, good night, uncle." said Neji as he quickly left the study.

Once Neji shut the door, he discovered a quite frightened and distraught Hanabi sitting by the door. She had her knees brought up to her chest and was hugging them tightly. Her body seemed to shake uncontrollably and had a prominate fear in her eyes.

"Hanabi, how much of that did you hear?" asked Neji, concerned for his cousin.

"All of it. Is he really gonna kill you?" asked the 14 year old genin.

"Don't worry about me. Listen, go pack what you need for tonight and meet me in the courtyard in 10 minutes. We're getting out of here for the night." said Neji as he took Hanabi's hand to help her up. The young girl quickly did as she was told and she walked with Neji to the Avalon compound.

It was really late, so Neji used his byankugan to search for one room in particular. Once he found what he was looking for, he grabbed a firm hold on his younger cousin and lept onto the rooftop and down into the backyard.

Using a kuni, he pried the window to the room open and called into it. "Terra!" he whispered loudly. The room was dark, but he could make out a figure laying on the bed. His call seemed to disturb the person and it made it's way over to the window.

A young girl with waist lenght black hair and cerulean blue eyes came into his and Hanabi's view. Her hair and navy gown flowed in the evening wind.

"Neji, Hanabi, what's wrong?" asked Terra as she helped her cousins in the room through her window.

"I think Hiashi has finally lost it. He wanted me to go over to Naruto's and bring Hinata back to the compound and when I refused, he threated to use the curse mark." said Neji taking a breath for once that night.

"Curse mark? What are you talking about?" asked Terra dumbfounded. Neji untied his headband and let it fall into his open hand. It revealed his smooth forehead with a green cross and lines that resembled a caged bird.

"Oh my Kami, Neji! I didn't realize the curse mark jutzu of the Hyuga clan was still being practiced. I'm soo sorry!" said Terra wrapping her arms around her cousin's neck.

"It's ok, Terra. I'm just thankful that neither you nor Hanabi or Hinata has to be burdened with it." said Neji replacing his headband.

"But what if you weren't either?" asked Terra with a cunning smile.  
"What are you talking about? The only way I can be free of this acursed thing is to die! Only the head members of the family know how to remove it!" said Neji with slight anger.

"Neji, if you've forgotten, I happen to be from the main family. I could remove it." said Terra.

This calmed Neji down. "How can you? Even Hinata and Hanabi have tried, and they can't figure it out." said Neji.

"The key is healing jutzu." said Terra. She removed his headband and placed her palms on his forehead. Terra concentrated her chakra to her hands and they started to glow green. Within a few seconds, Neji would feel the curse lifting.

When Terra removed her hands, the mark was gone. Hanabi was astonished at this.

Neji moved to Terra's dresser and gazed into her mirror. It was true. The curse mark had vanished, it was like it was never thier.

"Now you can explore the full power of the byankugan, and Hiashi no longer has any leverage over you." said Terra folding her arms, quite proud of herself.

"I don't know what to say, thank you Terra." said Neji bowing in respect for his older cousin.

"No need to thank me. Now, it's really late. How about I fix up the guest rooms for you?" asked Terra walking toward her door. A few doors down was two empty rooms. Terra grabbed blankets and pillows from the closet in Neji's room and made the bed. She did the same thing for Hanabi.

After Neji was comfortably settled in his room, Terra went to tuck Hanabi in. Terra sat on the bed as Hanabi snuggled herself deep under the covers. "Are you alright, Hanabi?" asked Terra stroaking Hanabi's hair. "Yeah. I just wish dad wouldn't get soo angry." she said timidly.

"Me to. Listen, I'll have my dad talk with him tomarrow. And if you want to, you and Neji can live here, with me. I'd be happy to have you both." Terra said with a big smile.

"Do you mean it?" asked Hanabi sitting up in surprise.

"Of course I do! You, Neji and your sister are like my brother and sisters. You can stay with me for as long as you like. I wouldn't dare send you back to live with that disgrace of a father of yours." said Terra with her byanku-sharingan blazing.

Hanabi finally felt safe for the night. She knew her cousins were strong enough to defeat her father if need be, but she wasn't soo sure about her sister.

Chapter 2- This Everyday Family Love

The next morning, Terra awoke to the sun shining through her open window. She lay on her side a moment to take in the sight of the clear blue sky. She tried to move, but noticed that she was somehow pinned to the bed.

She slowly turned her head to see Hanabi cuddled up close to her, sound asleep with one arm around her waist. Terra smiled at the sight and slowly moved out of the bed not to disturb her cousin.

She quietly dressed and pulled the sheets over Hanabi to keep her warm.

She thought she'd let her sleep in, since she was fully aware of what kind of night she'd had. Terra opened her door and went a few rooms down to wake Neji. She opened the door to see the bed perfectly made and all of Neji's things were gone.

"Oh, I hope he didn't get into trouble." said Terra dashing down the hall. She stopped short of the living room to see her father, Tori and Neji sitting comfortably sipping tea.

"Good morning, father." said Terra as she bowed in respect for the head of the household. "Ah, Terra. Yes, goodmorning to you too, daughter. Why didn't you tell me that Neji and Hanabi were sleeping over last night? Not that I mind, I enjoy seeing my neice and nephew." said Tori with a smile.

Something that Neji didn't see much in Hiashi. "That's kindof a long story." said Terra with clouded eyes.

"I see. So, old Hiashi lost it again?" asked Tori standing up.

"Yes. He threatened Neji last night because he refused to get involved with Hinata's affairs with Naruto. So, he and Hanabi came here late last night to get away from the craziness." explained Terra.

"He threated them? I should jukken his sorry self into the next century for that!" shouted Tori in rage.

Terra slightly laughed at this. "It's ok, dad. He can't hurt Neji anymore. See?" asked Terra walking up to Neji. She placed her hands on the back of his head and removed his headband and let it fall.

"Terra, did you...?" started Tori, but Terra cut him off.

"Yes! I freed Neji from Hiashi's grasp. He dosen't deserve this and I made sure that dreaded curse mark could never burden him again." said Terra with a solid face.

"Well, all I have to say is, i'm proud of you, Terra." said Tori taking his seat and sipping more of his tea. "You're what?" asked Terra surprised.

"I'm proud of you. I was planning on removing the mark myself from Neji. I've heard rumors that Hiashi was cracking down something awful on the branch members of the Hyuga family. I belive all the curse marks should be removed. But sadly, it's not up to me." said Tori with a dissapointed look.

"I'm going to Tsunade today to have a word with him. He's not going to treat my family like trash. He's going to pay for this!" shouted Terra as she punched the wall behind her.

Her fist left a rather large hole in the wall behind her. Neji and Tori couldn't belive that Terra was naturally this strong. She didn't need any assistance from chakra to make her unfathomably strong.

"Now, Terra, you need to calm down. We will make sure Hiashi pays for this. Don't worry." said Neji trying to calm his histerical cousin down.

"Neji, did you say that Hiashi was after Hinata?" asked Tori with concern.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I think it would be a good idea for you and Terra to head over to Naruto's and make sure she's alright."

"Good idea. Could you watch Hanabi until we get back?" asked Terra.

"Of course. I'll take her out for ramen later." said Tori with a grin.

Terra and Neji quickly ran out the door and onto the streets of Kohona. The Avalon compound wasn't too far from Naruto's apartment, so they prayed they would make it in time.

Chapter 3- Still There For Me

Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were just waking up.

She layed in Naruto's arms as he held her against his chest. They had slept soundly that night. "Good morning, my angel." said Naruto as he saw Hinata's eye lids flutter open.

"And you to, my hero." said Hinata with sweetness.

Just then, thier was a loud knock at the door. "Just a minute!" called Naruto as he got up and put his orange and black pants on.

Hinata covered herself with a robe and walked into the living room as Naruto opened his front door to see Neji and Terra panting heavily.

"Guys, what happened?" asked Naruto looking at his exhausted comrades.

"Better question is, are you two alright?" asked Neji.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" asked Naruto confused.  
"Hiashi finally lost it. He demanded Neji bring Hinata back to the Hyuga compound last night, but he refused." explained Terra.

"What did father do?" asked Hinata afraid for her cousin's life.

"He threatened me with the curse mark, but Hanabi and I got away in time. We spent the night at Terra's." said Neji, finishing Terra's story.

"Thank Kami you're alright!" said the lavender ninja as she wrapped Neji in a hug.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto. What ever you do, don't let Hinata out of your sight. If Hiashi comes around again, he might not hesitate to use his gental fist." said Neji.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not letting her go without a fight." said Naruto giving them a thumbs up while pulling Hinata closer. "Good. Neji, my father and I are going to see Lady Tsunade this morning to see what can be done about him." said the Avalon Heiress.

"We're comming to." said Hinata. "If you must." said Terra motioning for them to follow as she walked out of the building.

45 minutes later, Naruto, Terra, Tori, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji stood in front of Tsunade explaining thier story.

"Terra, I hope you know what you did was against Hyuga law." said Tsunade pointing out that she released Neji from the curse mark.

"So be it. I was not about to let him get killed. And I'm not worried, the Hyuga elders can't touch me, I'm Jonin status and only hier to the Avalon clan." said the gold ninja in confidence.

"Well, I can't say what you did wasn't noble, but we have a bigger issue at hand. I'll order several AMBU to keep an eye on him. If he makes a move toward any of you, he will instantly be taken away to a maximum security prison. As for Neji and Hanabi, you two are to stay with Tori and Terra. You will be safe thier, and if Hiashi has anything to say about your arrangement, he can talk to me." said the Hokage.

'Thank you, Lady Tsunade." said Hanabi and Neji in unison.

"What about me and Hinata? What are we supposed to do?" asked Naruto holding his girlfriend's hand. "Hiashi knows better than to mess with you, Naruto. I think Hinata's in good hands." said Tsunade with a rare smile.

Naruto gave Hinata a toothy grin and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Now, I want all of you to act as if nothing happened, not to raise suspicion.

Everyone understood and left the Hokage Tower. "I'll go by the Hyuga compound later and retrive your belongings. Terra will fix up the two guest rooms to be your permanent dwellings. You are welcome to anything and everything in the house." said Tori smiling at his niece and nephew.

"And of course Hinata and Naruto are welcome anytime." he added.

"Thank you, Lord Avalon." said Naruto. "Please, call me Tori."

Back at the Avalon compound, Terra made sure her cousin's were well settled into thier new rooms. Hanabi seemed the most excited. "I'm soo glad we get to stay here now!'' said the young girl with lavender eyes gleaming with happiness.

Terra giggled at the young girl's remark. "Me, to. It gets lonely around here, and I could use the company." giggled Terra.

'Really, Terra. I don't know how to repay you. You've done more for us than our own family would've." said Neji looking down at the floor. "What are you saying?" asked Terra sitting on the bed next to him.

"I mean I'm almost ashamed to be a Hyuga. We may be one of the strongest clan's in the land of fire, but it's nothing to be proud of if everyone thinks you're cold blooded." said Neji.

"I see." said Terra. She seemed to be mulling something over in her head for a moment and then a idea seemed to creap into her mind. "Well, i'll let you two get aquainted with things, and i'll be back later, oh and I'll make my special sashimi tonight for dinner." said Terra as she dashed out of the room.

Meanwhile, back at Hinata and Naruto's apartment, Tori had just brought Hinata the rest of her things from the Hyuga compound. "We can't thank you enough, Tori. You've really helped us out of jam, you and Terra." said Naruto as he thanked the man.

"It's really no problem, Naruto. Hiashi may be head of the Hyuga clan, but he's really stupid about leaving doors and windows unlocked." laughed the man.

"Father never really was the one to take security messures." said the lavender ninja giggling.

"I'll be sure to give Hiashi a stern talking to later. As for now, do you have everything you need, Hinata, Naruto?" asked Tori.

"Yes, I think we're all set, thanks a million, Tori!" said Naruto shaking the man's hand.

"Any time Naruto. I've heard many good things about you from Hinata and Terra. I look forward into welcoming you into the family one day." said Tori as he turned to leave.

His remark had left both Naruto and Hinata blushing in his living room.

"At least someone in your family approves of us." said Naruto taking Hinata into a hug and giving her a long passionate kiss.

"He is only a distant uncle, but he's more a father to me than my own father." said Hinata with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hina. As long as you have me, Hiashi won't lay a finger on you, Terra, Tori, Neji or Hanabi." said Naruto with a reassuring look.

Hinata looked deep within his cerulean blue eyes that matched her cousin's. They were filled with certainty and love for her. She felt safe in his embrace.

Terra had just walked into Tsunade's office and explained her idea to the Hokage.

"I see, very creative. I don't see why I didn't think of it sooner. Yes, I'll draw up the paper work and have Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and your father come by later today." said Tsunade smiling at the golden shinobi.

"Great! I can't thank you enough, Tsunade-sama." said Terra giving her a hug.

With a skip in her step, Terra walked down the streets of Kohona with a new attitude on life. She started to hum to herself, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching her from behind.

A second later, a pair of strong arms grabbed Terra by the waist and when she felt the presence, she giggled to herself. "Hey, Kiba, Akamaru!" said Terra as she turned around to see a brunette boy about her age with chocolate brown hair styled very messy like and black eyes. He was at least a foot taller than her and she had to look up to him.

By his side was a large white, ninja dog who wagged his tail happily. "What's got you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" asked Kiba smiling while kissing her on the cheek.

Terra whispered something in his ear that made him grin. "You didn't!" said Kiba playfully. "I did! And it'll be just a few hours before it's all legal!" said Terra almost giddy.

"Wow, I didn't even know something like that could even happen." said Kiba petting his dog's head softly.

"To be honest, I didn't either, but after talking with Tsunade, she's gonna pull a few strings." explained the yellow kunochi.

Chapter 4- You Belong With Me

It was almost 3:00pm in Kohona and the sun shone brightly over the village. Many villagers were proceeding with thier common everyday lifes. Every shop and Inn was busy that afternoon, but no place was as busy as Hokage Tower.

"Now, I have called all of you here to propose a plan devised by Terra, herself." explained Tsunade to the 6 shinobi standing in front of her.

Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tori and Terra Avalon stood in front of the blonde kunoichi.

"Well, what is it, Granny?" asked Naruto anxious to know what Terra had been devising.

"Well, it's really very simple. Hinata, Hanabi and Neji have the opportunity to become legal members of the Avalon clan." explained Terra.

Everyone but herself and Tsunade went wide eyed.

"What? You mean leave our clan?" asked Hanabi with a small voice.  
"Well, yes. I figured since you are all soo unhappy with your current status in the Hyuga clan, I could give you the one thing that you need. A family. You'll have a dad, and me. I know it's not much, but it would mean the world to me and my dad if you would join us." said Terra hoping something she said got through to them.

"I don't know what to say." said Hinata looking down at her feet thinking.

"I do! Yes, yes, yes!" shouted Hanabi as she jumped into Terra's arms.

"I take that as an 'I will'." said Terra laughing.

"Yes, I suppose you can. Hanabi and I would be honored." said Neji smiling at his new family.

"So, what about you, Hinata?" asked Naruto looking sweetly at her.

"I would love to, that is if you're sure." said Hinata timidly.

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't sure." said Terra taking Hinata in a warm hug.

"Before you go all mushy again, you might want these." stated the Hokage sliding three cards across her desk.

"These are your new ninja ID cards, stating your clan, specailty jutzu, and family members." said Tsunade. Hanabi, Hinata and Neji collected thier cards and everything was the same except thier last name was Avalon and thier family members listed Terra and Tori.

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." said Neji.

"No need to thank me, it's Terra you should be thanking. And don't worry about Hiashi. I'll personally talk to him." said Tsunade winking at the shinobi assuring them everything will be fine.

Chapter 5- Real Gone

A day and a half has passed since the children of the Hyuga clan officially became Avalon's. Hiashi thought it strange he hasen't seen Hinata, Neji or Hanabi in two days.

He was about to go investigate thier absences when an AMBU appeared in his doorway.

"Lady Hokage has requested your presence." said the mysterious woman.

"Thankyou." said Hiashi as he wrapped himself in a cloak and proceeded out the door.

"Ah, Hiashi, just the man I wanted to see." said Tsunade as Hiashi entered her office.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes, and it's about your children and nephew." said Tsunade.  
"What about them? Are thier jutzu not strong enough for Shinobi level?" asked Hiashi in a rude mannor.

"Humph. Quite the contrary. They have officially left the Hyuga mannor and are currently taking residence at the Avalon mansion, each one has joined the clan and are flourishing." said Tsunade with a slight grin.

"What?" asked Hiashi, clearly getting angry.

"You heard me. And if I hear or see anything out of you that could harm these kids in any way, you will be sentenced to life in the AMBU prison. Do I make myself clear?" asked Tsunade slamming her hands on her desk.

"But they are my children and they are forbidden to leave the clan for that second rate morron and his freak of nature daughter!" screamed Hiashi.

Tsunade gripped her desk and caused it to splinter.

"I strongly advise you not to say anymore, about Terra, Tori or your children. If you say one cross word about any of them you will start your sentencing now!" shouted Tsunade with a vein popping out of her head in anger.

Hiashi was slightly frightened and decided to back off. He thought he would get back at them later, with or without her conscent.

Chapter 6- A Fearless Family

The newly constructed Avalon family had been living peacefuly together for a week and a half. Neji and Hanabi couldn't be happier with Terra and Tori. For once in his life, Neji felt as if he was finally home.

The family was relaxing on the back veranda with Kiba and Akamaru watching the sakura blossoms fly from the nearby trees. Kiba sat cross legged and was leaning up against the wall with Terra's upper body in his lap. Tori sat and talked to his new 'son' about upcomming missions and Hanabi played with Akamaru.

"I guess everything did work out, huh?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, yeah. They couldn't be happier. And i'm glad that things turned out this way. Now, we're all one big happy family." said Terra with her blue eyes shinning.

"I hope that family includes me." said Kiba playfully.

"Of course." giggled Terra as she gave him a quick kiss. Just as Terra was about to deepen the kiss, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but we have an issue with Hiashi." said the grey haired ninja.  
"What happened?" asked Neji standing up.

"He's not at all happy with your 'family' now and he's taking it out on Naruto and Hinata." said Kakashi.

"Damn that man!" shouted Terra as she and Kiba took off toward Naruto's apartment.

Just as Kakashi said, Naruto and Hiashi were having it out outside the building.

"You've ruined everything, you demon brat!" shouted Hiashi as he tried to hit Naruto with his juunken. But thanks to the training with Hinata, Neji and Terra, Naruto was able to successfuly dodge every one of his hits.

"You're not gonna take this out on Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he tried to create a rasengan.

His chakra was already starting to form the inside of the rasengan when Hiashi caught him off gaurd with his rotation jutzu, sending Naruto spiraling backwards into the concrete of the foundation.

"This village would be better off with you dead." said Hiashi as he took out a kunai. He was about to strike when a paper bomb attached to a kunai was thrown at the ground in front of him.

It exploaded and sent him flying back a few feet. "What the hell was that?" asked Hiashi as he got up.

"Don't you lay a finger on my family!" shouted a very angry Neji. taking a fighting stance in front of her uncle.

"This is none of your concern. Now get out of my way!" shouted Hiashi as he attacked Terra.

His blow never did land, Terra caught his hand. She gripped it firmly and started to smile.

"Now i've got you!" she said with an evil look in her eye. Her hand gripped his harder and caused Hiashi to scream in pain. He couldn't belive her strenght.

"Juunken!" shouted Terra as her byanku-sharingan flared. She hit Hiashi straight in the gut and caused him to cough up blood. Terra looked over her shoulder to see Hinata tending to Naruto whom had just came around.

Kiba and Akamaru stood beside her ready for a fight. "If you want her, you'll have to go through us!" shouted Kiba and Akamaru barked in agreement. "And us to!" said Neji as he and Hanabi stood on the other side of thier cousin.

"And don't leave us out, either!" said a voice. Every one turned to see Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraya.

"And you're crazy if you'd leave us out!" said a voice from above. The entire rookie 9 and the 3 sand ninja stood around them.

"Take your pick, Hiashi, either you surrender and be arrested for atempt at murder of a fellow leaf shinobi or you take on all of us!" shouted Terra as she threw her fist in the air.

As stubborn as Hiashi is, he chose to fight. Sadly, it didn't last long. He was badly beaten, had many broken bones and had serious damage to his chakra system when he was taken away by AMBU. "Well, I should say that wasn't much of a fight." said Shikamaru.

"You said it, now I feel like sparring!" said a very youthful Lee.

"Thanks, you guys. I don't know what we'd do without you." said Terra with a warm smile.

Chapter 6- Welcome to The Family!

Peace had been restored within Kohona for the rookie 14. The Avalon family lived peacefully without the burdens of Hyuga life. Since Hiashi had been imprisioned, Tsunade disbanded the branch family of the Hyugas and they now lived as one family, without the curse marks.

Kiba and Terra's romance grew more and more with each passing day and Naruto and Hinata have never been happier.

Today, in celebration of finally having the reins removed once and for all, the Avalons were throwing a huge backyard party.

Lights were strung from all sides of the house, illuminating the yard. Choji had been named Chef for the night and Kakashi took over the role of DJ.

Everyone was dressed rather nicely in thier families' colors. The couples were quite obvious midway through the festivites. Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Terra, Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten, Sakura and Sasuke, Hanabi and Konohamaru, Choji and Ino and even Kakashi and Anko.

When everyone sat down to dinner, Tori gave a small speech.

"Everyone, i'd like to make a toast to my new son and daughters, Neji, Hanabi and Hinata Avalon. Everyone here has played a significant role in the Avalon family. And for that I am truely grateful. And to that i'd like to add that everyone here is consitered part of the family."

"Tori, you've been like a father to me and I would like to ask your permission to enter the family." stated Naruto. Tori knew exactly what he ment, but had everyone elce dumbfounded.

Naruto stood from his seat and kneeled down next to Hinata.

"Hinata, for as long as I can remember, you've been the light of my life, my whole reason for living. I thought that no one could ever love the Kyuubi container, but you and everyone here proved me wrong. I want nothing more than to be in your life forever.

I want us to share a life together and start a family of our own, so I have to know. Will you marry me?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a ring box.

He opened the small velvet box to reveal a lavender stone surrounded by tiny cerulean stones. Hinata had started to cry halfway through Naruto's speech and happily took the ring.

"Yes! Yes! I love you soo much Naruto!" screamed Hinata as she lept into her finace's arms.

Every applauded for the couple.

Chapter 7- One in a Million

The autumn air smelled like apples and honey suckles on the day of Hinata and Naruto's wedding. All the wedding plans had been made by either Terra or Sakura. The cherry and yellow kunoichi didn't want the couple to worry over the little things.

Really, the only things Naruto and Hinata did was pick out thier dress and tux for the ceremony. Hinata's gown was a heavenly white with pale lavender roses sewn in. Naruto wore the traditional back tux, but he added the Hokage symbol as his personal touch.

After all, he's gonna be Hokage one day!

Hinata decided that Terra would be her maid of Honor, and Naruto chose Sasuke as his best man. The two had chosen lavender and blue for the colors of the wedding. The girl's dresses were lavender with blue orchids and the guys wore blue shirts under thier tux's with a lavender tie.

"So, are you ready?" asked Tori as he came into the bride's room. "As i'll ever be. I'm just soo nervous." said Hinata looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look just like your mother." said Tori admiring his daughter's beauty.

"You knew my mother?" asked Hinata in surprise.

"I met Kia many years ago, just after Neji was born. She was a beautiful woman and envied by many. I have to say the most beautiful thing about her was her eyes, the same ones you have." said Tori smiling.

"I never knew anything about her. She died when I was 3 just after she gave birth to Hanabi." said Hinata almost crying.

"Hinata, she loved you and Hanabi with all her heart. She knew that Hiashi wasn't 'right' and she asked me to keep an eye over her children. Although, it was forbidden for one clan to interfear with another, so I had to stay distant." explained Tori.

"I see." said Hinata. Then, Tenten entered the room.

"Hinata, it's time." she said sweetly. Hinata took Tori's arm and he led her out of the room. Naruto was just as nervous as Hinata, and thanks to Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shino, Gaara, and Konkuro, he was able to calm himself down.

He was standing at the altar with Tsunade.

Then, the bride's maids and the groom's men entered arm in arm. Terra and Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari, Choji and Ino, and Gaara, Shino, Lee and Konkuro walked by themselfs to the alter.

"We're gathered here today to honor the marriage of these two shinobi. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Avalon. Who gives the bride to her groom?" asked Tsunade.

"I Tori Avalon, give my daughter's hand in marriage to this young boy."

"Then, if thier is anyone who objects, please speak now, or forever hold your peace." said Tsunade. The look she gave the audiance was spine chilling. After the hell everyone went thought with Hiashi, nobody dared to say anthing.  
"Well, then. Naruto, you may now recite your vows."

"Hinata, words fail me right now. I take one look at you and my heart skipps a beat and my breath comes quicker and quicker. I love you soo much and I swear on my life to protect you.

I don't understand why you chose me, you're an hieress, a goddess, and a complete angel and you chose me, a demon. A kid who was destined to be alone, but you changed that. My whole reason for living is you. And I'm soo happy we can share a life together. I love you." said Naruto as he took a silver band from Konohamaru, whom was the ring bearer and put it on Hinata's finger.

"Naruto, the day I met you, I knew you were one in a million. I watched you get stronger and stronger each day, even though no one acknowleged you. It broke my heart to see you struggle soo much. But now that I know your feelings, I feel like i've died and gone to heaven. I wouldn't dream of spending my life with anyone but you. You've made me soo happy and I hope I can do the same for you. I love you, always have, always will." said Hinata as she put her ring on his finger.

"Naruto, you may kiss the bride." said Tsunade.

Naruto gently cupped her face with his hand and leaned in for a tender kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever to the young couple. "Now I present to you, Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki!" said Tsunade happily.

The audiance cheered, clapped and cried at the sight. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and ran out of the church as friends and family threw rice and cheered.

It seemed with the joining of these two lovers, a huge burden was lifted. Everyone was free, in one way or another. The reins had been removed and Hinata, Neji and Hanabi are free to do as they please.

_'Like a painted wild mustang. flying out across the open range. finally gets to live her life that way, no fear, no fences, nobody, no reins!'_

_I don't own Naruto, or 'No Reins' by Rascal Flatts_


End file.
